


you've got the love i need to see me through

by pvnkflamingo



Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drums Philosophy, Fotomuseu, Goth cinema, Inkpetsflores, Multi, RWRB AU, Radiosunflower, festinhaaaaa, príncipe otávio e seus dois maridos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: || RWRB AU ||
Relationships: Amanda dos Anjos/Lucas Keller, Amélia Fraga-Vélez/Thalia Marchesi, Andrej Martins/Arthur Frahlich, Augusto Trevisan/Cícero Montenegro/Laura Nantes, Benjamin Pérez/Otávio Leitner/William Ventura, Gabriel Zauk/Victor Flores, Júlio Rojas-Fuentes/Matheus Gilaberte
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	you've got the love i need to see me through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [watch myself, watch myself watching you, you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436594) by [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra). 
  * Inspired by [watch myself, watch myself watching you, you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436594) by [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra). 



> Um rabisco inspirado por todos os filmes de príncipes natalinos, por todo o clamor público por fotomuseu digno de um exército de Oscar Isaacs, e pelo meu próprio príncipe, aquele que me faz sonhar acordado, que fez meu ano todo ser especial - aquele com quem quero passar todos os dias da minha vida <3   
> Feliz Natal, Arthie <3 Eu te amo muito, pra sempre!! 
> 
> [Título: trecho de "You've Got The Love", de Florence + The Machine]

Tudo estava pronto para a grande festa de ano novo de Otávio - desde o esquema de segurança do palácio, pronto para qualquer coisa que pudesse ameaçar o bem estar dos convidados, até as taças exclusivas para aquela noite, feitas por um  _ designer _ descoberto por Benjamin em Barcelona, que com certeza era uma estrela em ascenção. O príncipe, junto de seu melhor amigo William, havia planejado até os mínimos detalhes, e a lista de convidados havia sido revisada dezenas de vezes para incluir todo mundo que importava. 

“Will,  _ mon cher _ , a partir de agora então não aceitamos mais confirmações de RSVP. Ok, depende. Os jovenzinhos sul-americanos ainda não sabem se chegam a tempo, certo? Deixe o nome deles na lista  _ anyways _ . O Matheus disse que vão chegar todos juntos, então é muito provável que venham” informou Otávio, colocando o celular sobre a mesa de centro e suspirando, cansado.

“Otávio, tá tudo dando certo. Não se preocupa” garantiu o filho do ministro de estado, sorrindo. “Não esqueça que é pra você se divertir também.”

“E não me divirto sempre? O mais importante vou ter, você e Benji comigo.” afirmou o príncipe, bagunçando os cabelos do moreno carinhosamente, que riu, um tanto corado. 

“Só vamos tentar não postar muitos stories públicos que possam causar escândalos já no primeiro dia do ano, ok? As assistências de imagem e imprensa dos convidados foram bem chatas esse ano, principalmente as que cuidam do Arthur e do Andrej” pediu William, com um sorriso mais sério. A situação dos amigos já era complicada o suficiente sem que a imprensa e as alas conservadoras de seus respectivos países ficassem em cima deles; era melhor que tivessem aquele tempo para ficarem firmes, e darem a notícia quando julgassem ser melhor. 

“Eu sei, nem me lembre. Só se acalmaram quando mudamos a festa para dentro do palácio… Vou ter que mandar eles terem uma conversinha com Ilse sobre isso, já que eventualmente vão ter que lidar com essa situação ao invés de só esconder” disse Otávio, bocejando levemente, deitando com a cabeça no colo de Will. “Sabemos como pode ser ruim quando acontece repentinamente.” 

“Sim” suspirou o moreno, acariciando os fios ruivos do príncipe. “Vamos torcer para que tudo seja mais tranquilo para eles - se não agora, o mais rápido possível.”

...

“Arthur, a gente vai se atrasar…” protestou fracamente Andrej, sorrindo torto enquanto o francês o empurrava de volta para a cama do quarto de hóspedes que dividiam no palácio. 

“Se chegarmos até a meia-noite, ainda vamos estar dentro do horário” afirmou Arthur, abraçando forte o polonês. Prezava pela pontualidade, mas naquele dia não havia motivo para pressa - era uma festa, chegar cedo não era importante - e não via o namorado desde o Natal em Nice. Sentia falta dos carinhos, do perfume, de abraçar o bailarino e ser cercado pelo calor de seu corpo. Aquele palácio era um dos lugares mais seguros possíveis para eles, totalmente livres de fotógrafos e cercados de pessoas que conheciam desde a infância, pessoas que tinham seus próprios segredos que não podiam ser revelados, pessoas em quem confiavam. Aproveitar cada segundo para apenas  _ ser _ , para demonstrar carinho e afeto como qualquer outro casal apaixonado, sem preocupar-se com a imagem que passavam para o público. 

“Vai amassar minha roupa toda” lembrou o polonês, não se importando de verdade - tinha outras camisas a disposição, e nem sequer tivera tempo de abotoar aquela. 

“Isso é algum tipo de sugestão para eu tirá-la?” perguntou Arthur, sugestivamente, o dedo indicador traçando uma linha da clavícula do bailarino até o cós da calça de linho. 

“Estamos  _ em cima da hora _ ” disse Andrej, rindo, antes de puxar o rosto do namorado para mais perto e beijá-lo.

“Você não está nem um pouco preocupado com horário, Sapatilhas. Confessa vai, você tava morrendo de saudade de  _ mim _ .” afirmou o francês, enfatizando a última palavra. 

“Eu estava. Morrendo de saudade. De você” concordou o bailarino, pontuando cada momento com um beijo. “Eu sempre estou meio morto de saudade de você.”

“Acho que não era exatamente isso que você pretendia dizer, mas eu gosto de você mesmo assim, seu polonês esquisito” riu Arthur, com o rosto escondido no pescoço de Andrej.

“ _ Kocham cie _ , Arthur. Eu amo você” sussurrou o bailarino, acariciando os cachos escuros e bagunçados do francês. 

“ _ Je t’aime _ , Andrej” sussurrou Arthur, os lábios contra a pele do polonês. “Eu amo você também, sua bichinha emocionada.” 


End file.
